


You Won't Disappoint Me (I Can Do That Myself)

by garnettrees



Category: Ever After High, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, House of Anubis, Red vs. Blue, The 4400
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ancient Egypt, Baby Groot, Bathing/Washing, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Donuts, Egyptology, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fractured Fairy Tale, Geeky, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, I Am Groot, Law Enforcement, Lovecraft References, M/M, Magical Girls, Rubber Ducks, Weapons Galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnettrees/pseuds/garnettrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a place for fan art that doesn't fit in with any of my themed pieces.<br/>So Far:<br/>1- <i>Writing My Own Story</i>- Raven/Apple, Ever After High<br/>2- <i>A Hard Day's Night</i>- Marco Pacella/Jed Garrity, The 4400<br/>3- <i>Live Life</i>- Jerome/Alfie, House of Anubis<br/>4- <i>Come Away And We'll See</i>-college Raven/Apple, Ever After High<br/>5- <i>Bath Time (Groot Vs The Rubber Duck)</i>- Gamora and Groot friendship, does what is says on the tin.<br/>6- <i>Up In Your Details (Like The Devil)</i>- chibi Grif/Simmons, Red Vs Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven/Apple: Writing My Own Story

  
  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated but most sincere birthday present for Amber, aka minttown1. Sorry it took so long, but I got a bit carried away with the pretty cartoon femslash, not to mention Raven's frothy, sheer boudoir get-up. ^_~ Here's Raven Queen and Apple White from Ever After High, older and perhaps only slightly wiser (at least one of them. ^_^). It's totally my head canon that they end up as college roommates, too. 
> 
> Gouache paint, duochrome watercolors, watercolor pencils, chalk ink, india ink, and smooch glitter on artagain paper.
> 
>  
> 
> Work title from Glen Hansard's "Leave".


	2. Jerome/Alfie: Live Life

  
  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber's birthday present from 2012, featuring Jerome and Alfie from _House of Anubis_. The Egyptian hieroglyphs read: "Live life, not shalt thou die. Soul to heaven, body to earth", from the Budge translation of The Book of the Dead. I'm not crazy about Jerome's hair, but I think Alfie turned out well. At any rate, it still stands up fairly well despite the lapse of time. 
> 
> Prismacolor markers, india ink, and smooch glitter on bristol board.


	3. Marco/Garrity: A Hard Day's Night

  
  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber's birthday present (sensing a theme here?) from 2010: Marco Pacella and Jed Garrity from The 4400, because it's always been our personal head canon that these two hooked up after the whole Marco/Diana thing fell through. I was quite put out to find there's no pairing tag for these two! We're very obscure. ^_~
> 
> An older one, so I wish the stroke lines weren't as obvious. But I'm still pleased with how fluid the pose is, and I had a ball adding little details like Marco's glasses and the plushie squid. (Obviously, the squiddie is a present from Marco's little sister. I'm equally sure Marco has several little lego Stormtroopers, which she delights in posing in strange and sometimes vaguely obscene positions.) It's really sad that Jed's been waiting around from Marco to come home when they actually get off around the same time. All that extracuricular work for Tom and Diana, tsk, tsk. 
> 
> Prismacolor markers and india ink on bristol board.


	4. Come Away With Me And We'll See

  
  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More College!Rapple, done for Amber (minttown1)'s birthday in October of last year. Apple's outfit is based on a doll Amber was making at the time, and the background is loosely inspired by a view in Newport RI. 
> 
> I can totally see Raven going to some ancient university (*cough* Miskatonic *cough*), kicking around the the dark-and-half-assed-occult art scene. You know, smoking thin black cigarettes and rejecting the triune G-d. (j/k) ^_~ Her beret turned out well. 
> 
> Gouache paint, duochrome watercolors, watercolor pencils, chalk ink, india ink, and smooch glitter on gray sketch paper.


	5. Bath Time (Groot Vs the Rubber Duck)

  
  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a semi-sexy sketch of Gamora I started on lunch break and quickly got out of hand from there. Baby Groot is too adorable to turn down, and so much fun to draw! Basically done with whatever was on hand: inkjoy pens, flare tip pens, and highlighter on plain copy paper.
> 
> No, I don't know why there's a Captain America towel in there. ^^' I needed something to balance out the picture and, while I thought about Rocket... it's one thing to bathe with a tree, and another thing altogether to bathe with a bomb-building raccoon. (Though he is my favorite character.) I (pretend to) have standards. ^_~


	6. Up In Your Details (Like The Devil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Grimmons, as a belated birthday present for the completely amazing **_moment_**. Granted, neither of these boys could be mistaken for an angel, but Simmons is a little better at following directions than Minor Junior Private Negative First Class. ;-) And, hey, it’s just in time for Halloween!
> 
> Watercolor pencils, Faber Castell gelatos, chalk ink, and india ink on watercolor paper.


End file.
